


once upon a time

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Keith (Voltron), Kid Lance (Voltron), M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), shiro is like an actual dad tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: takashi shirogane is the foster parent of keith kogane- a shy seven year old boy who likes to do his own thing. allura alfor is the foster mother of the rowdy six year old lance mcclain, who likes to be the center of the attention.he and keith don’t exactly get along.





	once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> please read !  
> i've never written a voltron fic before, and i've not read one yet either. i actually haven't finished it, either, i'm at the very end of season 2, right now. this fic will probably change with time !! lance is 6 and keith is 7, neither of them have any family in this(im sorry lance), just a heads up. that's about it, though i'll probably add to this later. <3

lance wouldn’t say he was a bad kid. he personally thought he was the best in his class, but, to be honest, he thought he was the best in the whole  _ school.  _ he was just… hyper. allura was always making him take these pills in the morning, “to calm you down, my little lion.” she’d say, before zipping up his blue coat and patting his cheeks, kissing each one and sending him to the bus stop, after checking to make sure he’s got his lunch and his homework, of course. 

 keith was a good kid, no doubt. he listened in class, did his work, occasionally raised his hand to answer questions, and just in general was  _ good.  _ mostly. sometimes, kids would push his nerves a little, and sometimes, he just might hit them a little too hard to be considered a friendly shove. but he’s good! shiro tells him all the time. he says before he tucks him in at night that keith is “his amazing star,” and then before he let’s the teacher in the car rider line open the door he says, “have a good day, shooting star,” and, well, shooting stars are pretty cool right? which means that no matter how many boys he accidentally shoves a bit too hard, he’s a good kid. 

 and that very well might’ve been true, if keith was never introduced to lance. it happened on a thursday, keith can recall, that he met that unruly little boy. shiro had been holding his hand and taking him to the park, they’d just gone out for ice cream, seeing as keith had made a ninety-seven on his last math test. keith had gotten a double scoop- one strawberry and one chocolate. shiro gets a double scoop, too, though his is chocolate and  _ vanilla.  _ the sun was setting and shiro was taking a seat on a bench as keith ran to go swing. that’s where he’d met lance, who was there, too, on  _ his  _ swing. not even moving! just sitting there!

 “hey! you, get outta my swing.” keith had fumed, crossing his arms and shooting daggers into the back of the little brunette boy’s head. said brunette turns around with a look of disbelief. “your swing? excuse me! this place is  _ public.  _ i can swing here if i wanna!” keith notices that the little boy has a bit of trouble saying the word public. he wonders how old the kid is, anyway. “well, i swing here every time shiro buys me ice cream!” lance sticks his tongue out, he’s now completely turned around in his- no, keith’s, swing. “well  _ allura  _ told me i could wait here while  _ she  _ bought ice cream for  _ us _ .” keith growls, and it makes lance snicker smugly. “who even is allura! i bet that shiro is  _ waaay  _ better!” lance jumps up and points accusingly at keith. “take it back you-... you.. whatever your name is!” keith stares in distaste at lances outstretched arm and gingerly pushes it away. “the name is keith!” he says proudly, shoving his thumb at his chest. “my name is  _ lance.  _ and lance sounds much cooler than kei..” lance struggles on the last bit of keith’s name and ends up pronouncing it  _ keef,  _ which makes keith smirk and feel extremely victorious. 

 “hello, young man! have you made friends with my lance, here?” a pretty young lady who keith recognizes as one of the kindergarten teachers approaches them, holding two wrapped ice cream sandwiches in her hand. she hands one to lance who takes it gratefully. when keith is just about to tell allura about how annoying her son is, shiro comes up behind him smiling politely at her and lance, placing one hand defensively on keith’s shoulder. “hi. i’m keith’s foster father, takashi shirogane.. shiro.” allura smiles widely at him, a light shade of pink darkening her tan skin. “i’m allura alfor, it’s quite nice to meet you two. this is  _ my _ foster son lance. i just saw him making friends with your keith, here, and decided to see what he’s all about.” shiro shakes her hand and then the adults start talking  _ adult.  _ keith has zoned out, not really caring about “crazy gas prices,” or “what i’m getting payed.” he’d rather just continue his conversation with lance.

 “they think we’re friends.” he sneers, and lance mimics him. “like i’d be friends with someone as ugly as you. what even is your hairstyle?” the little boy teases, and then shiro is holding his shoulder again. “keith here just got into the second grade. i can’t believe he’s growing up so fast.” allura bends down to ruffle his hair and he shifts away, slapping at the air her hands are now far away from. “lancey is in first grade! he already seems so old… he learns so fast too. i’m afraid he’ll be smarter than me soon!” lance grins up at her and she tousles his hair, too. he doesn’t protest though. then they start adulting again. “ _ lancey? _ ” keith laughs, crossing his arms again. lance's eyes widen and he shakes his head. “shuddup! you can’t call me lancey! only allura!” keith narrows his eyes and then says, dragging out the ‘ee’, “lancey!~” lance’s face flushes. “stop it!” 

 shiro and allura join in on their conversation again. finally, keith thinks, adults just seem to talk forever. “so, lance,” shiro says, smiling softly at allura’s son. “how would you like to come sleep over with keith at my house when miss allura is out this weekend?”  _ no, please no,  _ keith thinks.  _ anything but that.  _ lance seems to think the same thing, because he straightens up in shock, “no! no way! i don’t wanna hang out with him!” lance says, glaring at lance and sticking his nose up in disgust. “lance mcclain! apologize this instant! now, you really don’t have a choice anyway. mr. shiro nicely offered to let you stay over when i’m out of town. you will go, and you will  _ behave.”  _ lance whines, letting out a series of “why me’s,” and, “noooo’s.” keith just crosses his arms and stares in the opposite direction of shiro, giving him the cold shoulder. “c’mon now, keith. it’ll be fun. you never have friends over.” “it’s stupid, is all. i don’t like him.” “exactly!” states lance, “why can’t i just go stay with pidge and hunk?” allura deflates, “because, lance, shiro  _ offered.  _ i’m not sticking you with them, again. you got into so much trouble the last time i did!” lance frowns and puffs out his cheeks because he  _ knows  _ what allura is saying is true. “i don’t want to!” 

 “well, lancelot, you don’t really have a choice.” allura frowns down at him puts her arms out, offering to pick him up. he doesn’t let her. “well, you’re going, plain and simple on friday. it won’t be that terrible, and i’ll give shiro the recipe to your favorite dinner.” shiro offers lance a smile. “.....fine.” lance gives in, and let’s allura lift him into her arms. “well, we’ll be going then. thank you, again, shiro. and thank you keith.” she pokes his cheek. he grimaces. shiro nudges him with his elbow as if to remind him to use manners. “...yeah, whatever. bye miss allura. bye  _ lancey.”   _

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, xx.  
> leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!


End file.
